


Daichi's After School Drama

by talonyth



Series: prompted [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daichi being silly and suga giggling the entire time, russian translation of this included in the notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi isn't a good actor but that makes Suga laugh all the more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi's After School Drama

**Author's Note:**

> there is also a [russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2204116) of this by lovely [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com) so please do check it out if you feel more comfortable reading in russian!

Daichi sighs when he sees that he is in for cleaning duty. Just because he kind of started a little fight with the basketball captain - who is a total show-off and whom he definitely did not want to give the last yakisoba bread from the school’s cafeteria - and kind of accidentally pressed the alarm with his elbow, he needs to stay longer this week too. He was on cleaning duty last week already so he had planned this training free day already.

"I’m sorry, Suga. I didn’t expect I would have to do that…"

"I think you should rather feel lucky you didn’t get suspended," Suga replies with a chuckle and sits down on his chair again. "I’ll just wait for you."

"You don’t have to stay. …It could take a while and I’m sure you—"

"I had my day planned with you anyway. I don’t really mind and I don’t have any other ways of spending my day either."

Suga’s smile is honest and Daichi nods slowly. Very, very slowly. Well, that’s true, too. 

He takes the broom into his hand and lazily brushes it across the floor - with minimal effect. He can hear Suga laugh.

"No wonder it takes you forever if that’s how you are going to do it."

"No remarks from the peanut gallery! …I just really don’t want to do this. Damn that guy…" 

Daichi sighs and imagines all the places Suga and him could be at right now, at this moment, instead of this stuffy and still pretty dusty classroom. At the movies maybe, eating popcorn and laughing over a dumb romance flick. Oh, or at the new ramen shop that opened down the road. Daichi thinks he heard rumours of a super spicy ramen they serve there and thought of going there with Suga immediately.

"You really don’t get along with him at all, do you?" Suga says, mildly bewildered, ripping Daichi out of his daydreams.

"He’s just annoying as hell. I bet he doesn’t have to clean his classroom and stay longer. Ahhh, damn!" he says and dramatically throws the broom to the floor. 

Suga laughs again - it is the loveliest sound Daichi has ever heard which is exactly why he acts sillier lately - and shakes his head. 

"That isn’t going to help, either, you know? You might even stay longer because you’re breaking your school’s property."

"…I didn’t even think of that," Daichi mutters and picks up the broom off the floor again, gently carressing the wooden texture which only causes Suga to laugh more. Daichi snickers and bows down. "Thank you, thank you, I hope the audience enjoyed."

Suga stands up and applaudes but when Daichi looks up he doesn’t expect Suga to stand right in front of him already. 

"Oh, do you want an encore?"

"Hm… something like that? At least as enjoyable as that," Suga says, the smile everylasting. It is so pretty, even as it moves closer, arms wrapping around Daichi’s neck and it stays as pretty when their lips meet. 

"A reward, you know? An actor needs to be paid."

"Yeah," Daichi nods approvingly and nuzzles Suga’s nose with his. "Am I allowed to ask for an encore?"

Suga doesn’t give a reply; instead he giggles as he closes in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> silly daisugas, end me right now. ok this was probably ooc and i apologize but. silly daisugas. (chinhands)


End file.
